Nation of Evil
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: Once upon a time in a country far away, where there was a evil kingdom that no one dared to face. Was ruled by a young, prince no older than fourteen. The young prince's name was Feliciano Vargas and no believed that a boy like him that looked so innocent, could actually rule the horrid kingdom. (A one-shot based/Inspired by a Vocaloid song; Daughter of Evil. I don't own the cover)


Once upon a time in a country far away, there was a young prince who was no older than fourteen years of age ruled an evil kingdom in the country's land that no one dared to face, the prince's name was Feliciano Vargas and he owned all of the riches and wealth in the world. The young prince looked so innocent with those big, bright brown eyes that seemed to be filled with wonder and curiosity, and that sweet, childish smile he had which no could even believe that he was the one ruling the horrid kingdom. Many luxurious furniture littered his home, the prince was spoiled and selfish, many luxurious furniture littered his home, whenever he needed something his loyal servant who also turned out to be his older brother- Lovino Vargas was sure to come and serve his master. And when the prince was running low on money that was no problem for him, he would just take it away from the people he ruled.

One day when he was disguised and was secretly following his beloved brother who was running errands in a peaceful town nearby, he saw his older brother talking with Spaniard man with lovely olive, green eyes. He felt jealously and anger rise within' him as he saw the two of them talking and smiling happily, he thought that if his brother fell in love with this man he'll surely forget about him and love him as his younger brother no more.

So the young prince called his minister who was locked in her cage, and he said ion a soft voice that no one else could hear,

"Make sure that town is badly stirred."

The bright, hot flames of the fire flickered brightly and thick, grey clouds of smoke filled the air as the fire spread throughout the once peaceful town, the houses of the people was burnt to the ground and the screams and cries of the people filled the air. Many innocent families were killed that very night, but the young prince didn't even seemed to be guilty or affected by it. Instead he just sat there and smiled so innocently oblivious to what he had just done, finally there was no one to take his dear brother away.

The people of the kingdom were filled with anger, fear and rage, when they found out what the evil prince that had them under his rule just done. But defeating the young prince was not such an easy task, but the people couldn't stand being under the control of the heartless and selfish prince no more. So all of the anger that had been built over all of the years, had now taken over their fears. The army of people was led by none other than a young man who was seeking revenge for his dead friend.

Once the guards that surrounded the castle of the wicked, young ruler was defeated and fell they surrounded the courtyard, leaving no way for the prince to escape, the servants in the castle all fled as time was short before the army of mad and angry villagers burst in through the castle doors. But the young prince didn't do anything at all… He didn't fight back or begged for mercy, but instead stayed in his spot unaffected by the threats and curses. And he was finally he was captured in the night.

Once upon a time in a country far away, there was a young prince who was no older than fourteen years of age ruled an evil kingdom in the country's land that no one dared to face, the prince's name was Feliciano Vargas and he owned all of the riches and wealth in the world. The prince was announced that he was to be executed at three o' clock, when all of the church's bells rang. The prince just waited for his death in his cell in prison all bored with nothing to do.

Eventually the time came for him to be punished for his sins, he stared out at the crowd in front of him with no emotions at all. And in the crowd he spotted a familiar face and when the bells finally rang, all he could do was just smile… Smile, a smile that's so innocent.

"Oh it's tea time." He said as the blade of the guillotine finally came down upon him and his head was decapitated from his body.

The world around him became all dark and the voices of the people around him slowly faded away, even when he died he still had the same smile on his face. And the evil, young prince deserved what he got.

(Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this short one-shot that was based on a vocaloid song 'Daughter of Evil', which belongs to the Evil series. I think it kind of sucked because I couldn't think of a better plot, but hey! At least it's better than nothing!

Like I say on every Hetalia fanfiction/story I write: I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Hetalia, which was created by Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the story/fanfiction.

Anyways remember to check out my other stories and remember to review, like, share and stuff and I'll see you next time!

Hasta la Pasta! ~

And remember to keep on reading!)


End file.
